monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Deviljho
|Ailments = |Weakest to = |Weakness Sign = Limping |Habitats = Forest and Hills, Jungle, Swamp, Snowy Mountains, Volcano, Deserted Island, Flooded Forest, Tundra, Sandy Plains, Volcano (3rd), Misty Peaks, Ancestral Steppe, Sunken Hollow, Volcanic Hollow, Frozen Seaway, Heaven's Mount, Primal Forest, Everwood, Dunes, Jurassic Frontier, Verdant Hills, Arctic Ridge, Marshlands, Ruined Ridge, Fortress Ruins, Ancient Forest |Monster Size = 4097.8 cm 1803.0 cm |Monster Relations = Savage Deviljho, Four Heavenly King Deviljho, Aberrant Deviljho, Abiorugu, Giaorugu |Generation = Third }} Deviljho is a Brute Wyvern introduced in Monster Hunter 3. __TOC__ Physiology Deviljho is a very large, bipedal Brute Wyvern characterized by its uniform forest green colouration and muscular upper body. Its thick hide is littered with short, jagged spines that reach a maximum height along the back and tail. Deviljho has a narrow snout with a large lower jaw, covered in multiple rows of teeth spreading outwards from the mouth. It has massive, powerful hind legs, but tiny, poorly developed forelegs that it rarely utilizes. When provoked, Deviljho's back and shoulder muscles swell considerably. During this period, areas of its skin will take on a bright red colouration. Abilities Deviljho is armed with a powerful set of jaws that it can use to deliver bone-crunching bites to prey and foe alike. In addition, its powerful hind legs allow it to run at relatively high speed and leap considerable distances towards prey. When enraged, Deviljho is capable of producing a mysterious clouded emission which can be shot out of the mouth in a stream at prey. This substance contains the Dragon Element and can be very deadly to hunters as well as other monsters. Behavior Deviljho is a nomadic monster, prone to wandering vast distances in search of prey. Its status as a super-predator allows it to overtake the territory of any monster that stands in its path. Because of the extreme amount of energy its body consumes, Deviljho is always in search of food sources. It is known to be cannibalistic, and is also prone to eating prey alive in order to waste as little time as possible in replenishing its energy. Habitat Because of its nomadic nature, Deviljho is known to inhabit a wide variety of environments, such as Tundra, Deserted Island, and Volcano. Its presence is often disruptive to the natural ecosystem. Other Non-Subspecies Forms Savage Deviljho Main Article: 'Savage Deviljho'' Deviljho makes a return in Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate along with its Variant known as Savage Deviljho (怒り喰らうイビルジョー). Savage Deviljho appears slightly different comparing to Deviljho when it is in its enraged state. Aberrant Deviljho Main Article: 'Aberrant Deviljho'' A Variant of Deviljho first appearing in Monster Hunter Explore. Game Appearances In-Game Description Analysis and Guides For details on older games this monster has appeared in, see 'Deviljho Guides.'' Music Themes MH4U Breakable Parts Notes Category:MHW Monsters Category:Monsters Category:Large Monsters Category:Brute Wyverns Category:Dragon Element Monsters Category:MH3 Monsters Category:MHP3 Monsters Category:MH3U Monsters Category:MH4 Monsters Category:MH4U Monsters Category:MHX Monsters Category:Frontier Monsters Category:MHO Monsters Category:MHST Monsters Category:MHXX Monsters